A precision guided firearm includes a rifle or other firearm and an intelligent digital optical scope that integrates with, and controls the firing of, the precision guided firearm. The precision guided firearm allows a user to designate or tag a target prior to actually firing on the target, calculates range to the target, and calculates the proper ballistic solution for accurately impacting the target. Once a target is tagged, the intelligent digital optical scope portion of the precision guided firearm tracks the target location relative to the barrel position and delays firing until the firearm's barrel is in the proper position to ensure the firearm fires on target based on the calculated ballistic solution.
Designating or tagging a target with a precision guided firearm in the presence of human jitter can be difficult. In particular, telescopic devices magnify the jitter, making it difficult to accurately designate the target.